el destino de las hermanas
by bisselyla
Summary: una terrible tragedia a ocurrido en el reino, y un nuevo enemigo aparece con misteriosas intenciones, y un desconocido grupo con la mision de proteger la vida de dos jovenes que con el tiempo trataran de descubrir secretos que pondran por muy doloroso que sea, esto pondra la confianza de ellas la de todos a prueba.


**BUENO PARA EMPEZAR ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC Y TAMBIEN POR RAZONES LEGALES Y CONTRA MI VOLUNTAD TENGO QUE MENCIONAR ESTE ANUNCIO POR LO CUAL NIGUN HUMANO QUE LO VA A LEER Y NO ME INTERESA PERO IGUAL LO VOY A COLOCAR.**

**Antes de empezar My Little Pony es propiedad de hasbro, solo utilizo los personajes para el entretenimiento del público y no para ganar fines de lucro **

**Nota: esta historia está basada en hechos irreales, cualquier coincidencia relacionada pues pido perdón y recuerden al leer esto usted está bajo su propia responsabilidad**

**Capítulo 01 – viaje y planes**

Esta historia transcurre en una línea del tiempo diferente en donde ocurre semanas después de la llegada de torax al imperio de cristal y antes de que chrysalys dejara gobernar a los changeling

En una clara y fría noche, en un lugar desconocido de equestria, en una pared cubierta de arbustos salían dos extraños que estaban vestido con túnicas negras de una cueva, el que iba adelante tenía una espada de color negro cubierto de sangre y su acompañante tenía en su lomo dos canastas cubierta con una manta celeste – espero que estés contento por culpa de este condenado sitio ahora no puedo usar mi magia – le reprocha por los problemas que tiene

Al escuchar lo que dijo el extraño ser que va adelante le contesta - No te preocupes los efectos son temporales, solo pasaran algunas horas para que vuelvas a usar magia

\- Por lo menos tú sabes cuánto tiempo nos tomara antes de que perdamos el camino – cuestiono su acompañante

El empieza a revisar su alforja y saca un mapa intentando buscar algo útil que le sirviera - No iremos a ese lugar como acordamos, ni a ningún otro lado si seguimos avanzando por estos rumbos que el jefe índico – después de responderle el mapa lo guarda en su túnica

\- Y entonces ¿sabes a dónde ir? - repentinamente se empieza a tambalear - no me siento bien necesito descansar – los dos se detienen y se sientan en el suelo

\- bien tomate un descanso – él le pide a su acompañante y ella le hace caso - yo voy a revisar otra vez el mapa y buscare algún sitio en donde podamos pasar la noche – el saga de su túnica el mismo mapa, para ver a donde ir, busco y busco en el mapa algún lugar seguro hasta que encuentra algo que le llama la atención - conozco un sitio seguro por aquí cerca, está en esa dirección – con un movimiento de su casco señalo - es en esa dirección pasando atreves de esos acantilados hasta llegar a un bosque – su acompañante observa y se mantiene en silencio tratando de relajarse, y el vuelve a guardar otra vez el mapa en su túnica.

Después de que pasaran sus quince minutos de descanso, Los dos retomaron su viaje, ahora a una nueva dirección, los dos se mantenía en alerta en todo momento hasta que su acompañante que esta atrás le empieza a preguntar - Espero que sepas a donde vamos no quiero perderme en estos lugares.

Su compañero que iba adelante le responde de manera seria - No te preocupes conozco muy bien estos caminos.

\- Ya lo sé, es solo que me preocupa es que dejamos a nuestros compañeros a su suerte, yo no quería dejar a nadie atrás.

\- Pero no teníamos otra opción, sabían el riesgo y aun así cumplieron con su deber, recuerda que hay que seguir con nuestro deber o sus sacrificios habrán sido en vano.

Le responde de madera triste y preocupada - Lo siento, es que me preocupa es que los capturen y los torturen para sacarles información.

El mira a su acompañante y le da una respuesta - No lo creo, sería una pérdida de tiempo obligarles a hablar de nuestros planes a la fuerza hay métodos más rápidos y eficientes para interrogarlos

\- ¿Cómo puedes está seguro de eso? – ella duda por la repuesta que dijo.

Él ve que ella lo mira con curiosidad y le empieza a explicar los detalle - Se conocen varios hechizos de control mental, borrado memorias y también manipulación o implantes de recuerdos falsos – por suerte el jefe tiene conocimientos y diferentes maneras de protegerse.

Después de escuchar las explicaciones, le entra una duda y se cuestiona por las palabras que el dijo - Tan lejos sería capaz de hacer eso, digo…. Sería capaz de borrarse incluso sus propios recuerdos

Él le responde con algo de molestia - No es el primero ni el único, pero creo que es capaz de sacrificarse algo importante

Sé genero un momento de silencio para ambos y ella se asusta y se toca la cabeza con su casco - Espera un momento acaso el me hizo algo en la cabeza – al escuchar lo que dijo empieza a tener miedo

Al ver que está a punto de entrar en pánico, el intenta sujetarla para calmarla y le vuelve a explicar - Solo para que lo sepas, también él te coloco un hechizo especial en tu cabeza pero no te preocupes solo borrara todos los recuerdos relacionados con todo lo que estamos haciendo, pero eso solo se activara si ellos te capturan y utilizan cualquier método para obligarte a dar información, así que no te preocupes nada malo te pasara – después de terminar su explicación, ve que ella se está un poco calmada

\- Creo que era mejor no saber nada del asunto - le responde aun con preocupación

\- Lo lamento, era la mejor opción que teníamos o de lo contrario nos complicaría la situación – después de disculparse le pregunta por su condición - ¿y dime, ahora ya puedes usar tu magia?

\- Déjame inténtalo – los dos se detienen por un momento y ella carga su cuerno con magia y lo apunta a un árbol que está a 100 metros y dispara un rayo de magia pero se desvía a la izquierda y no le da al árbol - al parecer todavía tengo algunos problema, pero por lo demás estoy bien.

Después de que ella probara la condición en la que estaba para usar magia, Los dos continuaron con se viaje a pesar de que no había un camino totalmente visible, el siguió su marcha mientras que su compañera la sequía, mientras caminaban ella estaba pensando en su cabeza y se estaba generando dudas y preocupaciones, por las terribles cosa que le pueda pasar por su cabeza, todas las maneras de tortura que hacían en tiempos antiguos y le pudieran a hacer, pero una que le aterraba más que a nada, era que le obligara a decir todo mientras le tocaban su espalda con una vara de hierro al rojo vivo.

Ella Se sacudió la cabeza por un momento para regresar a la realidad y ver a su compañero y observa que él está totalmente tranquilo, se preguntaba para así misma como podía mantener esa tranquilidad a pesar de situación, quizá era por los años de entrenamiento que tuvo y gracias a la larga experiencia eso le permitía manejar y analizar con mejor precisión todo los problemas y obtener posibles soluciones.

Comenzaba a pensar que era mejor calmarse y tratar de olvida lo que estuviera pasando o de lo contrario entraría en pánico otra vez, o encontrar una idea que le sirviera de distracción, pero al recordar que no podía usar bien sus magia, eso no significaba que pudiera intentar usar algún hechizo aunque sea por un tiempo limitado, Ella empieza a usar su cuerno otra vez.

Él ve un brillo y se voltea y observo que su acompañante estaba usando magia otra vez, pero también se percata que el viento se detuvo - ¿Pero qué hiciste? – le pregunta acerca de lo que acaba de hacer.

Ella le comienza a dar una explicación de lo que hizo - Hace algo de frio y el viento estaba un poco fuerte y no quiero enfermarme así que lance un hechizo que crea una especie de barrera

Podía entender su punto de vista, ya que el clima no está a su favor, pero también el hecho de que ella uso su magia a pesar en la condición en la que estaba, no podía pasar por alto esa idiotez que acaba de hacer - Ya veo pero, por favor, no hagas algo estúpido sin avisarme primero, no puedo cárgate hasta allá y usar la espada al mismo tiempo – le responde bastante molesto por lo que ella hizo

Sin más interrupciones que los afecten continuaron con su marcha, Los dos Siguieron avanzando casi un kilómetro hasta llegar a la entrada de un espeso bosque -espera un momento, iré a inspeccionar el área - él Se saga su túnica y se ve a un batpony, su pelaje era de color gris oscuro, su melena y su cola era de color negro, sus ojos de color azul y la forma de sus alas y conillos era iguales a la de un murciélago – espérame aquí, si pasa algo lanza una señal al cielo

\- No te preocupes, no soy una yegua fácil de vencer – le responde a su compañero con autoridad

\- Esto no es un juego de niño, recuerda que nos dieron órdenes que seguir – después de regañarle, él se va volando directamente hacia el bosque

\- ¿Pero qué le pasa?, No tenías que hablar de esa forma, no importa todavía hay que continuar – ella prefirió no molestarse por la forma que él dijo en instante escucha un ruido y se pone en guardia, mira por los alrededores y no encuentra nada, luego vuelve a escuchar y ve que las canastas se están moviendo y en un instante se acerca – ya tranquilas todo va a salir bien, les prometí a sus madres que las cuidaría y no dejare que nada malo les pase a ustedes dos –ella empieza a cantar una canción de cuna por unos minutos y ve que ya están durmiendo después se acerca y le da un beso en la frente a las pequeñas – descansen mañana tendremos un largo viaje - ella vuelve a retomar la guardia

Cinco minutos después el regresa volando y aterriza con suavidad al suelo - El lugar es seguro, podemos continuar – el agarra su túnica y se vuelve a vestir.

Los dos se adentraron al bosque, a pesar de lo oscuro que parecía, como si todo estaba sacado de un cuento de terror, pero gracias a que la luz de la luna ilumina todo a su alrededor y mostraba parte de la vegetación lo cual facilitaba distinguir lo que veían, pero para el batpony no era un problema ya que él es un ser nocturno esto le da una gran ventaja

Pero para ella todo a su alrededor la ponía nerviosa y se preocupaba de que algún ser o criatura apareciera de la nada y los pudiera atacar, otra vez metida en sus pensamientos intentando encontrar algo de calma, lástima que era poca la imaginación que tenía así que solo se le ocurrió una idea aunque era algo vaga - Solo quería saber si me podrías decir tu nombre por favor y para que tengas mejor conocimientos puedes llamarme Word curse

Su compañero se detuvo por un momento y se quedó pensando hasta que le contesta - solo llámame orkos – después de decir su nombre continuaron avanzando hasta ver algunas luces cerca - hay una cabaña cerca, quédate atrás de mí y no hables

Orkos se acerca a la puerta y empieza a golpear - Necesitamos entrar - se empieza a escucharse ruidos que provenían del interior y se escucha una voz detrás de la puerta

\- largo no tengo habitaciones para ustedes – le decía la voz que venia del otro lado de la puerta, pero orkos le responde

Orkos vuelve a tocar la puerta otra vez - mi acompañante y yo solo queremos pasar la noche por favor

Se vuelve a escuchar la voz detrás de la puerta y le responde - ya les dije que no, largo de aquí.

Después de escuchar otra negación, el empieza a aclarar su voz y agalla su cabeza y le responde - cuando cae el sol amanece la noche en mis ideas.

Se escucha un ruido de la cerradura y se abrió la puerta y vieron a un joven burro con un parche en su ojo izquierdo - me sorprende ver a un amigo y con su novia disfrutando la claridad de la noche, pasen y acompáñenme, adelante y siéntase cómodos pero no toquen mi licor

Al entrar curse vio en interior de la cabaña y miro con detalle el techo y las paredes y el piso y pudo ver que era un diseño rustico, el piso era de una madera de un color diferente, toda la construcción estaba hecho de forma tradicional y se podía aclara con dudas de quien era esta cabaña y más a alguien que vivía en medio de un bosque a kilómetros de la civilización rodeado de árboles y animales salvajes, Curse siguió observando y miro varios muebles, todos parecían antiguos y hecho de forma artesanal

\- Como puedes seguir bebiendo eso y manteniéndote parado – le responde orkos con molestia, mientras se quitaba su túnica

\- Tantos años y sigues igual y luego me dices que yo soy el único que no cambia – el burro le contesta con una sonrisa burlona y después se sienta empieza a tomar una botella de licor que estaba en la mesa.

Ella estaba confundida, no entendía lo que paso hace pocos minutos por la situación que ocurrió - No entiendo que pasa, porque dijiste que no podíamos pasar y de repente tú le dices un poema y él te deja entrar a esta cabaña y otra cosa él no es mi novio – lo último la contesto molesta

\- Mejor déjame que yo le explique – el burro empieza a hablar - veras esas palabras que dijo mi amigo recién eran una actuación y después al final dijo la contraseña para entrar a mis aposentos, aun así prefiero tomar ciertas medidas antes de arriesgarme como por ejemplo las trampas ocultas que coloque afuera en la entrada, bueno digamos alrededor de mis dominios – después de dar una explicación curse se pone enojada por lo último que dijo

\- No te esfuerces en ayudarla con simples explicaciones, es una novata – el batpony le contesta al burro

\- Lose pero aun así no puedo evitarlo, es mi deber ayudar a una adorable y linda dama con sus problemas – después de hablar él se levanta y camina a unos pasos y se acerca hasta estar al frente de Word curse - o lamento si no me presente antes, mi nombre es sirius Lawrence thoreni pero puede llamarme señor thoreni – él toma el casco de Word curse con suavidad y le da un beso y luego la mira a los ojos y Ella cubre su cabeza con la chapulla para ocultar su sonrojo que tiene en su cara

Después de que thoreni se presentó, ella también trata de presentarse - aaa… es un gusto conocerlo señor…. thoreni….. Mi nombre es curse, Word curse

\- Te recomiendo que tengas cuidado él tiene la fama de ser un mujeriego con las chicas – le contesta de manera sarcástica el batpony y luego ve que orkos haciendo señas de querer pedir algo – además necesito un favor importante, curse será mejor que vayas a una habitación y descanses en la mañana temprano nos vamos

\- No le hagas caso, a veces el suele ser un amargado pero tiene buen corazón, es más usa mi habitación está en el pasillo a la derecha, la puerta tiene el dibujo de un jabalí

\- Muchas gracias señor,…..digo señor thoreni…. – curse les da las gracias y se retira del lugar, algo apenada

Después de que Word curse se haya retirado thoreni cambia su expresión amable a uno serio y mira directamente a orkos - Y dime la verdad que tan grande y malo es la situación en el que te has metido, y además ¿Ella sabe lo que paso en canterlot?

\- Veo que no es necesario dar explicaciones – el batpony le responde a thoreni - hasta ahora sabemos lo sucedido, ¿pero si sabes algo dímelo por favor? – le pregunta con curiosidad

\- Solo porque eres mi amigo te daré esta información gratis y será mejor que lo escuche - el cierra sus ojos por un momento los abre y empieza y le comienza a hablar - por lo que tengo entendido de mis contactos ese ataque fue una completa sorpresa, evadieron la seguridad, por lo que escuche de mis informantes y tengo en claro que lo planearon hace tiempo – deja de hablar para tomar un trago de licor que tenía en la mesa y continua hablando - pero el punto es que ellos estaban equipados con algún tipo de armamento que hasta ahora se desconoce y sabían con exactitud en donde y cuando atacar y eso es todo lo que se, Ahora hay un completo descontrol

¿Y cuál es el punto para comenzar? – orkos le pregunta

\- Escuche rumores de que los nobles que conspiraron contra las princesas fueron encerrados en los calabozos junto con sus familias, pero eso no es todo el maldito de blue blood era el responsable de convencer a los nobles más importantes y dar las ordenes a los soldados de retirase una hora antes de iniciar el ataque – thoreni comienza a reírse un poco y ve que el batpony estaba molesto, el deja de reírse y se calma - sé que suena algo cruel que pero para mí es gracioso porque ese maldito de blue blood lo estaban encerraron él se estaba resistiendo y ellos lo azotaron con fuerza y el maldito perdió un ojo - - pero el asunto es que la información no se hizo pública y toda equestria no lo saben o al menos por el momento.

\- ¿Y qué le paso a discord, porque no ayudo? – el batpony le vuelve a pregunta

\- No lo sé, después de lo que paso con el ataque de los changelings a canterlot y también del escape de tirek del tártaro se tomaron ciertas medidas para evitar que algo así se volviera a repetir - lo tenían vigilando y se aseguraba de que no causara problemas como les era posibles, aun así no creo que sea capaz de lastimar a alguien, es más discord le tenía cierto cariño a fluttershy, pero viendo desde mi punto de vista yo diría que sabían exactamente a quienes tenían que atacar primero.

\- ¿Y eso es todo?, ¿Y dime que sabes sobre la situación en el imperio de cristal? – orkos le vuelve a pregunta otra vez

\- Se pocos detalles, por culpa de las fuertes tormentas, Todas las rutas al imperio de cristal por tierra y por aire están bloqueadas, pero eso no es todo, yakquinsta cerro sus fronteras debido a que los pony que Vivian en las cercanías del imperio se estaban dirigiendo para allá y están causando graves problemas a su gobernante y sus habitantes, ¿acaso sabes algo sobre el asunto?

\- Es mejor que mantengas tu vista para otra parte y lo digo por tu propio bien – le advierte orkos con seriedad

\- Si ya entendí la indirecta, pero ahora dejando eso de lado también escuche rumores de que la princesa luna todavía siguen con vida pero al parecer su paradero sigue siendo desconocido

\- Crees que voy a estar feliz por solo escuchar eso – orkos comienza a enfadarse por lo que thoreni le acaba de decir- acaso olvidaste de ese asunto que tengo con la princesa luna

\- Lo siento olvide que tuviste esos problemas, Creí que estaría contento por saber que ella está bien

Orkos trata de calmarse y le pide algo - Mejor olvídalo y solo quiero algunos mapas, equipos y provisiones, y algunos bits eso es todo

Quizás no te diste cuenta pero las fronteras están siendo vigiladas y hay espías por todas partes incluso afuera del reino

Y es por eso que te pido a ti este favor, necesito usar algunas de tus rutas especiales eso es todo.

\- Déjame pensar por un momento, mmmm… poner mi cuello en la guillotina para encubrir a un fugitivo o negarme totalmente y dejarlos a su suerte – se tocó la cabeza y estuvo pensando por un momento hasta que le responde - qué más da si de todas formas ellos van a aparecer tarde o temprano y lo peor de todo es que no pase una buen momento en compañía de una bella dama

Tú y tus malos chistes, cuando vas a crecer – le responde con sarcasmo.

De repente le aparece una carta frente a la cara de thoreni, y el abre la carta y lo lee - maldición Ahora dicen escuche que un grupo desconocido vestidos de túnicas negras inicio un ataque a ahora los soldados le pusieron precio bastante alto a sus cabezas – thoreni se pone molesto y le da un golpe a la mesa.

\- Porque dices eso, acaso ocurrió algo malo – le pregunta con algo de preocupación por lo que dijo el burro

\- Veras por si no te diste cuenta, es seguro que ellos llegaran en cuatro o seis horas a este lugar y todos estamos con una soga por el cuello – thoreni estaba pensando en una solución rápida hasta que vio la carta otra vez y recordó algo importante y se le ocurrió una idea - Bien te ayudare y te daré un mapa especial, pero te advierto una cosa, pero no será gratis

\- ¿Y de que se trata esta vez? – le cuestiona el batpony

Thoreni le explica los detalles que tiene que hacer - Veras necesito que hagas un envió a un viejo conocido que vive en Klugetown eso es todo, pero te advierto una cosa, ese sitio no es una zona de turismo para tu compañera y esas pequeñas que llevan

\- Ya lose, tengo Entendido que es un sitio desagradable para los forastero – orkos se pone serio y retira - pero no tengo otra opción que llevarla conmigo

\- Estas tomando muchos riesgos para escapar, si sabes de lo que hablo – le dice con sarcasmo y se levanta

\- Tú más que nadie sabe que la situación en la que estamos es seria y tomare todos los riegos si es necesario – le responde - bien eso es todo me iré a descansar, a la mañana ella y yo nos iremos.

Thoreni se voltea y le advierte a orkos - Bien hare la vista gorda pero recuerda, Sé que eres capaz de usar la espada, pero también sé que no eres capaz de lastimar a cualquiera, pero hasta qué punto serías capaz – estas palabras ponen a orkos bastante molesto

\- No hace falta que me lo digas, Solo tomare lo necesario para sobrevivir – después de contestarle él se levanta del lugar y se va caminando - si no tienes nada de información que me sirva, me iré a la habitación a descansar – el batpony duda por un momento, pero decide ignorarlo

\- Amigo quizás no te diste cuenta, y espero que ese día nunca llegues a hacer algo que lamentes

**Adentro de la habitación de la cabaña**

Curse estaba adentro de la habitación y se empieza a sacándose su túnica y se ve una yegua su pelaje es de color blanco claro y su melena y su cola es de color celeste y su curty Mark es un viejo engranaje roto cubierto de fuego, después ella coloca a las pequeñas en la cama para que durmieran mejor - Muy bien pequeñas ahora ya pueden dormir en una cómoda y cálida cama por esta noche y mañana iremos de viaje a un bonito lugar en donde podamos vivir.

Después de colocar curse escucha un ruido y mira la puerta y ve entrar a un grifo de edad avanzada, y curse se pone a la defensiva – quien eres y que estás haciendo aquí

O lamento si la asuste, no era mi intención sorprenderla de esa forma – se disculpa el grifo

Aun no has contestado mi pregunta – le pide repuesta al grifo

Solo hago mi trabajo, señorita y permítame presentarme adecuadamente –el grifo comienza a hacer un saludo formal -mi nombre es gungnir y soy el sirviente de mi señor.

Que es lo que sucede aquí – orkos llega y ve que curse está discutiendo con gungnir

gungnir le explica a orkos lo que paso - Solo es un malentendido le estaba explicando a ella lo que estaba haciendo antes de que ella llegara

No es necesario gungnir, es más por el momento puedes retirarte – el grifo se retira por la puerta,

Curse se quedó pensando por que escucho - No sabía que thoreni tuviera un mayordomo

Es más que eso, es alguien importante, pero dejando eso de lado ¿cómo están ellas? – le pregunta a curse como están las pequeñas

Baja la voz, ellas Están durmiendo en la cama – los dos salen de la habitación en silencio y se quedan afuera - Yo tenía algunas dudas respecto a tu amigo ¿está seguro que es alguien de confianza? – pregunta curse con algo de preocupación.

¿Por qué la pregunta? – le pregunta orkos cuestionando su pregunta

Word curse mira directamente a orkos y le da detales sus preocupaciones - Yo hace tiempo cuando trabajaba como la asistente de un abogado en canterlot, por accidente me encontré varios informes y los había leído, ahora que lo recuerdo, su familia estaba involucrada en un caso ilegal y fueron acusados severamente.

Acto seguido orkos le empieza a contar - Bien te contare esta historia, él es alguien que conozco hace años y tiene ciertos conocimientos especiales y su familia trabajaban y eran parte de la nobleza de canterlot hace años pero debido a los problemas que tuvieron con ciertos nobles y según escuche algunos rumores le tendieron una trampa y por su culpa perdieron algunos títulos y derechos y el respeto de la mayoría de los comerciantes y toda su familia se vieron obligada a pagar una difícil deuda.

Aun así no me inspira nada de confianza – le dice Word curse a orkos la razón de sus preocupaciones.

\- Sé que parece alguien agradable y también es inteligente y Por suerte su tío lo cuido cuando él era pequeño – pero al recordar los malos años que estuvo con thoreni él se molesta y dice cosas negativas sobre thoreni - lo malo es que él es un mujeriego y a veces tiene el mal habitó de beber y apuesta lo que tiene a la suerte – él se da cuenta de que se estaba saliendo del tema y trata responder lo mejor posible sobre thoreni - pero por ahora el todavía conserva algunas pertenencias y quiere recuperar todo lo que su familia perdió

Sin nada más de que hablar curse Word se retira a la habitación para poder dormir con las pequeñas, mientras orkos también se retira para buscar un lugar en donde descansar.

**Mientras tanto en otra parte de la cabaña**

Thoreni estaba en otro lugar de la cabaña, sentado en un sofá frente a una chimenea y leyendo un libro de color verde con bordados color rojo, se escucha unos paso y se da cuenta de quien se trataba deja de leer y le responde - Dime gungnir ¿Cómo están nuestros invitados especiales? – le pregunta thoreni a gungnir

Yo lo veo algo difícil de alcanzar, recuerde que no todo el tiempo aparece alguien conocido y más a estas horas, y a decir verdad era de esperarse, y más ahora que tiene compañía de alguien que usted no conoce – le responde gungnir

Bien es algo tarde gungnir, si quieres puedes ir a descansa – thoreni le da una orden y al viejo grifo de retirarse

Como digas señor thoreni – le vuelve a responder y se retira

Después de que gungnir se retiró, thoreni retoma su lectura - Esto se va a poner interesante, muy interesante – los dice thoreni teniendo una sonrisa burlona

**Lamento si salió algo pobre este capítulo pero que les aseguro que lo estaré mejorando**


End file.
